Optical transceivers for generating and receiving optical signals in digital form within computers, servers and other devices which communicate over optical networks have been assemblies of discrete components. These assemblies generate digital optical signals from electronic signals and/or receive digital optical signals to be converted into electronic digital signals. Due to the size and number of components therein, consequently, a resulting assembly is of such a substantial size which then restricts or inhibits the reduction of the size of the assemblies and prevents compact arrangements of a large plurality of connections between the fiber optic network cables and the computer or server. Whenever a plurality of such assemblies are disposed in an external panel of a server or computer housing, the panel may be overly congested. This congestion impedes reliable connection and disconnection of fiber optic cable connectors at the transceivers.
The difficulty in assembly of transceivers and connectors for fiber communication is further exacerbated by the presence of a new standard for connection of fiber optic cables with the optical signal transceivers. This standard requires a 0.75 mm spacing of the optical paths for sending and receiving optical signals; however, this new standard allows the use of a MTRJ fiber optic connector to connect and align the fiber optic conductors to the transceiver elements. MTRJ standards are well-known and industry wide. The 0.75 mm spacing of the fiber optic conductor within a MTRJ fiber optic connector dictates that either the transceiver must be significantly reduced in size or that the transceiver must contain or be associated with complex light path correction and directing optics. Such light path correction and directing optics would have to be critically manufactured, assembled and collimated in order to bring the optical signal light paths into the proper spatial relationship with the fiber optic conductors of the network fiber optic cable. Further, such light path correcting and directing optics may degrade the signal quality and strength causing inadequate transmission or reception of the optical data signals.
If it is not already impractical, continued assembly of the electronic portions of the optical signal transceiver from discrete electronic and opto-electronic components is becoming impractical in the higher density optical connections of computers and servers to optical networks.
Due to the above described factors, a different approach to the fabrication of the optical subassembly is required to permit and maintain the reduced standard spacing between outgoing and incoming optical signal conductors and the corresponding spacing of the transceiver optical components.